Dances with Dragons
by Plush Panda
Summary: In a world of darkness, Beca is looking for light. Of course, nothing goes smoothly and weird things happen. Vampire!AU. Bechloe.
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing with Dragons**

Beca was on her way back from her desk job. Ironically, an important job in the city. At this time of night, only partygoers and assholes roamed the street, and the people in this particular street were definitely of the last category. So it wasn't much of a surprise when a pick-up truck slowed down to match her walking speed.

"Hey baby, you wanna party?" the driver asked through his open window, then added in a hushed voice, "Y'know, _drugs_." He giggled, obviously checking Beca out from underneath a mop of dirty blond hair, even though she was dressed in comfortable clothes and an unsuspecting looking coat. A second man was in the passenger seat, leaning forward to see who he was talking to, and a third one in the back was drinking whisky from the bottle.

It was like a bad movie scene waiting to happen.

"Go away," she answered, uninterrupted in her walk.

The scruffy blonde's eyebrows rose, and he made a vague gesture to his bros, who started getting out of the car. "Come on, babe, you don't mean that."

Beca only stopped walking when the drunk man got in her way and was grinning down at her lecherously. The bald one from the passenger seat was practically breathing down her neck.

She sighed deeply.

The drunk reached into his pants—Beca grimaced—and pulled out a pistol. Her grimace melted into a look of relief. "You change yo' mind, girl?" he slurred, waving the gun in her face.

She eyed the large weapon skeptically. "You compensating for something?"

"That sounded a lot like an invitation to me, huh, Dave?" the bald one asked from behind her, snickering.

"Sure did," the drunk agreed.

The driver looked around nervously. "Come on, guys, just throw her in the back. I think I see someone coming."

"Seriously?" Beca shot him an incredulous look. "You don't think I'm not intimidated by you chumps for a reason?" She casually glanced at the others for confirmation. "No? Never seen Buffy? Avengers?"

Dave grinned. "You sure are the chosen one, girl. Now come along, and we promise we'll be nice."

"Hurry the fuck up, Dave, someone's coming," the driver urged. He started to sweat.

Beca rolled her eyes then, and decided that enough was enough. She grabbed Dave's gun hand in a sweep that was too fast for any of them to catch, turned to point it down to his leg, and pulled the trigger. She leaned back slightly as the loud gun shot sounded and flesh and bone scattered.

"Holy shit, Dave!" the bald one screamed as Dave looked down at his leg dumbly.

Beca twirled to face the driver, casually ramming his head into the steering wheel.

The bald one's mouth fell open at the sickening crack that his buddy's nose produced. He had hardly recovered when Beca opened the door, and for a moment, he was sure she was going to steal the car and leave him alone. But no. She threw open the door with a force that should not be possible, knocking him right in the face. He blacked out to the sound of Dave's pained screams and groans.

Speaking of screams.

"You whore!" Dave yelled, holding the pistol with one hand and his leg with his other. Beca turned to face him just as he pulled up the pistol.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you _sure_ you wanna do that?"

He hesitated for only a moment, but then he shook it off and scowled. "Die, bitch!"

Another thundering shot resounded.

"Okay, yeah, _ow_," Beca remarked dryly, looking down at the bloody hole in her chest. "Dude, I really liked this coat."

He eyed her incredulously, lowering his gun to check if he saw (and heard) correctly. It was then that he first made eye-contact with her, and he definitely wasn't ready for the murder that reflected in her eyes, despite what her airy, no-nonsense reactions implied.

Beca tilted her head, smiling a small, smug smile, before punching him across the jaw. There was another crack and she was pretty sure she accidentally broke something of his, but at least he was out.

She looked at the mess she made, shrugged, and stepped over the unconscious bodies to make her way home. Even as she walked, she let blood gather in the hole in her chest. It started forming new tissue and closed the wound almost immediately. All that remained was a hole in her dirty shirt and beloved coat.

And now she was beginning to feel the hunger.

She grumbled to herself, mentally rearranging her schedule to fit in hunting.

* * *

Beca pushed through the sea of people, not breathing to keep from smelling the stank of sweaty, horny young adults. This was why she preferred to pick up people at a library, but how many singles were actively looking for fun at a library?

She was making her way up the small stairs to the section marked off as VIP with neon letters, when she nearly jumped out of her skin and only sheer willpower kept the beast inside from panicking.

Two of the neon letters sparked rather impressively, raining down on her shoulders and another close by guest. Her very soul urged her to bolt because of the fire. Fire equaled final death, or hideous wounds that took tons of blood and days of healing.

But she managed to stay still. And when she finally recovered and found she could move her limbs again, the giant V was the only part left alight, pointing down at her.

A few patrons cheered at the unexpected fireworks.

"Fucking dump." Her flustered mutter went by unheard amongst the loud music as she approached a handsome fellow on the plush red couch. He looked out of place, as per usual. His fancy blouse and tie ensemble definitely did not match the contemporary outfits everyone else was dressed in.

He nodded his head in greeting, and gestured for her to sit down on the opposite end on the couch.

She immediately felt dirty for complying to his smarmy wishes, underneath his ever watchful eyes, perfect smile and neatly gelled hair.

_Ugh._

"So how may I help you?" he asked, folding his legs and leaning an arm on the back of the couch.

"I need information," Beca said, getting to the point. She'd interacted with enough kindred to know everyone was a slimy bastard until proven otherwise.

He eyed her momentarily, keeping perfectly still. Probably to instill some sort of superiority over her, if the predatory air he was exuding was anything to go by.

She stared right back, unwilling to rise to the unspoken challenge.

"You've come to the right place," he agreed amicably, and Beca felt her previous slimy disgust resurfacing.

"What do you know about the _Golconda_ rumors?"

He grinned, flashing perfect rows of impeccable white teeth. He smelled blackmail material. "Who's asking?"

Beca gritted her teeth, glaring at him sharply. If she told him about her interest in _Golconda_, in any shape or form, it would be like handing him numerous favors. She'd become his personal errand girl. He knew how to get information and how to spread it, and having word of an old, lonely vampire searching for redemption go around would issue forth so much bogus information, she could pretty much pack her bags and move to Europe. "You will only get a single favor out of me," she pressed.

"My, how presumptuous we are." He tsked a little indignantly. Still, he got down to business. "Very well," he muttered reluctantly, waving his hand as if to make her continue.

"I'm asking," she answered now that she had his word.

He raised an eyebrow in interest. "How very... illuminating."

Beca barely kept from rolling her eyes.

"Very well. Rumor is that a _Gangrel_ elder has come into town. She may be willing to part with some wisdom." He paused as if he was recollecting more. "Rowan, I believe her name is."

"That's it?" She raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Ask someone else?"

"It's all I have," he said with a small shrug. Then he leaned forwards, a greedy smile on his face. "Now for this favor we spoke of..."

* * *

Beca left the VIP area feeling almost none the wiser, having only more rumors to go on. Still, she had no time to ponder that. She needed to feed some time soon, before the beast started to stir. Having been invited to have a drink, she might as well take a look at the crowd in the club. The entire scene was a little too gothic-punk for her taste, but she was nothing if not open-minded.

She was making her way over to the bar, where she'd have a better vantage point, when greedy hands pulled her into another body. She came eye to eye with a young woman, grinning from ear to ear. Her hair shone vibrant red in the flickering lights, and was scattered with glimmering beads and feathers, but what most stood out were her almost luminous blue eyes. "Dance with me!" she yelled over the alternative music.

Beca automatically judged her to be a good score; clean, healthy, and most importantly, ready to get handsy and intimate very quickly.

Maybe a little too quickly.

Gathering her intelligence from the floor, Beca nodded a little dumbly. That didn't stop the woman from starting up a dance however, and she was scrambling to catch up.

It was when she finally adjusted to the obviously fun-orientated dance that she remembered not to look directly into the mortal's eyes. She may be able to hide her age from other vampires well, but humans were another category all together.

For a while more, she followed the woman's rather silly cues. She wasn't sure whether it was just contemporary dancing or fooling around, but it felt rather strange. Then she started doing the robot, and Beca was so caught off guard, she couldn't help but breathe a laugh. That earned her a rather spectacular smile. It was a sad thing she could only look at it from her peripheral vision.

Which was probably why the woman threw all personal boundaries to the wind, and brought a hand up to Beca's jaw, pushing her face up for some eye contact.

"Hey," she mouthed. "You okay?" Beca could vaguely hear it through the music, which was an accomplishment all of its own.

She was about to reply, but halted as she realized there was literally no negative reaction to meeting her eyes. The woman just looked at her expectantly. "Uh," Beca uttered, remember that she was supposed to say something. "Yeah." She nodded her head. "Yeah!"

The music changed to something vaguely dubstep-y, and the woman grinned some more before grabbing Beca's hands and pulling her in once again. Only this time, it was for a more sensual dance rather than the silly fun dancing from before. The woman's hips swayed enticingly, her previously luminous eyes smoothing over into a more predatory tinge as she guided Beca into following her lead.

Beca had to admit she was a little intrigued by it all. Humans were never so straightforward with her. Maybe that would allow her to be a little more unabashed than usual?

Testing this theory, she loosened the hold she had on her composure, and grasped at her hips more possessively. She smiled a wicked smile, easing into the dance with an effortless guile that came with decades of unlife. She made it no secret that she was on the hunt.

In fact, to the unsuspecting onlooker, it might even look like Beca was taking over the dance.

The woman didn't seem put off by the sudden change. She seemed quite into it, rather, if her subtle smile and enthusiasm was anything to go off.

Suddenly, her hands were on the base of Beca's neck, pulling her closer until she could talk into her ear. It was easy to hear what she was asking. "What's your name?"

Beca snapped her eyes up from the redhead's jugular to a safe spot over her shoulder, unaware they had drifted in the first place. The beast was uncharacteristically impatient with her tonight. "What's yours?" she asked right back, making sure to raise her voice over the music.

The woman drew back to send her a reprimanding look, though Beca felt anything but scolded with the way she was smirking and eyeing her like she was dinner.

The irony.

She mouthed something, but Beca couldn't make it out through the loud bass. Maybe if she'd heard, she would've been prepared for the incoming kiss. Even in her progressive mood, she didn't see it coming. Kissing her face was usually not a thing people tended to do when she first met them.

She could hardly remember when she last kissed anyone, period. Not only did she never allow anyone, but being dead kinda killed her sex drive, seeing as she had no need for reproduction anymore. All of that was replaced by the ever present hunger. That didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it anymore, but it was a buzz kill to see someone so into something that she only marginally liked.

The breath of hot air against her face spurred her into action, and Beca automatically reciprocated. For a moment, it was weird. Like playing with her food. But then it became kind of nice. She started becoming aware of how warm and alive this woman was. She could practically feel her buzzing beneath her fingertips. And whoa, she was real good with her mouth.

Shit, it was really nice.

Things became a little fuzzy from thereon. She remembered more dancing, more kisses, and eventually sneaking in a bite. And that's when shit got hella weird. The lights took on a life of their own, centering on living things. She swore she could see and feel the life essence of everything around her. It was so distracting, it must have caused gaps in her memory.

Or something.

* * *

"Come home with me," she whispered in her ear.

Beca could hardly think of an answer as she looked into actual lit up eyes.

Everything was giving off light.

* * *

"This way," she said, tugging Beca along by the hand as they exited the club. She looked back to shoot her a blinding smile.

* * *

"You seem a little out of it."

Beca looked up from her naked body, the way it shone as if bathed in holy light, blinked, then proceeded to rip her own shirt off before she straddled the irresistible woman on the bed.

* * *

Beca knew the dangers of falling asleep in a stranger's bed, but she was pretty sure she'd been drugged when she next woke up with her hand on fire.

She rolled out of the bed so fast she may have left a dust trail, wrapping her hand in the thick covers to put out the fire. Panic licked at her when she noticed the sunlight filtering in through the curtains, onto the bed, but she forced herself to stay calm in this unknown territory. There was no one else in the room and everything was quiet. Two doors that probably led to more sunlight, and a closet.

Without realizing she made the decision, she slid underneath the bed, trying to take comfort in the fact that the sunlight was blocked by the mattress and covers hanging over the side. That, and people usually didn't look underneath their bed.

It was difficult to stay awake and her body moved sluggishly during the daytime, and now was no different. Off to the side, her hand sizzled slightly and hurt like fuck.

She slipped into unconsciousness to the smell of burned flesh.

* * *

**Nnnngh, I can never take my fics (too) seriously! Ergo, the title.**

**Anyway. I'm back! I'm still being treated for an illness, so if updates are irregular, I have legitimate reasons. If you're against that kind of thing, stop reading.**

**Also, this fic is based on the World of Darkness RPG (uh, is that legal?). So expect vampires, werewolves, changelings, hunters, mages, etc etc. Not ALL of it. But the possibility of it.**

**Obviously, weird shit happened at the end. Theories, anyone? No? Yes? Why is Beca seemingly sexing up Chloe without a sex drive? No? Takers?**

**Peace out yo,  
Plush**

**ps. The favors Smarmy!Dude wanted were not sexual.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Beca woke up to the sound of a door closing, followed by several footsteps and muffled, arguing voices. Not accustomed to waking up to those sounds, she was immediately on high alert.

"You cast a spell just for a one night stand?" an outraged female voice asked. It definitely wasn't the woman from the night before.

"What?" another asked. That was her. The redhead. "Of course not! The sex was just an extra." A beat. "A really _great_ extra."

Beca recalled not being able to stop touching and kissing her. Everywhere her lips touched, they tingled with warmth. And when they kissed, her entire body buzzed alive. She breathed in her gasps, just to feel the brush of air in her lungs. She touched her everywhere to steal those human moments. And when she brought her to a high—

"Ugh, I don't need the memory of hearing you going at it again in the morning."

Beca felt a breeze on her skin, and she craned her head to see that she was topless. But at least she was still wearing jeans. Aside from the fact that her hand felt crunchy and was bright pink, but hey, at least she was half dressed.

Apparently, her girl had replied non-verbally, because the next thing she heard was an exasperated, "What?"

"We kinda... didn't stop," she replied sheepishly.

"You know what? Next time, just take the bus. Or better yet, call in sick."

"Relax." The voices were coming closer to the bedroom now, and Beca conveniently rediscovered that she was hiding underneath the bed. Half naked. At night. Overstaying her welcome. "It's not like she's still here."

Definitely overstaying her welcome.

"Oh my God, you slept with the _girl_?"

And that wasn't particularly encouraging either.

"Why not? You saw the amount of sparks that rained down on her." The door creaked open, and the voices were no longer muffled. Beca peeked up and saw two pairs of shoes enter the room.

Fuck.

"I don't know whether it's admirable that your lusting transcends gender or naive that you interpret a burned out sign as higher powers telling you who to bang."

Okay, was it just her or were they talking about magic-y things like it was a thing?

The pair of boots that Beca recognized as the woman's approached the bed. "I told you, I didn't set out to _bang_ anyone." Beca grimaced slightly as she kneeled down near the burnt covers. "What...?"

"What is it?"

"Here, look." She stood back up, taking the covers with her. Beca was starting to wonder if maybe she should get out from underneath the bed or wait it out and hope for the best. "Her clothes are still here. And the note I left her."

Wait, she left a note? That was kind of... sweet.

"See? Maybe the sparks meant she's a pyromaniac. And a nudist, apparently."

"I'm not a nudist, nor a pyromaniac, thank you very much," Beca protested, shuffling from underneath the bed so that only her head peeked out. She was, after all, half naked. The redheaded woman looked down at her in surprise, but that soon melted away and made room for a radiant smile.

One that wasn't literally radiating light, thankfully.

The other occupant almost jumped out of her skin. "Jesus!"

"Um. Hey," Beca said, giving her a nod hello. She turned back to her girl. "Could you... hand me that shirt?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" she chirped, grabbing the plaid shirt from the ground and handing it to her.

Beca took it gratefully and shuffled from beneath the bed with more effort than she expected. There were no questions while she got dressed with her back to the two women. It became clear why when she turned around, catching the blonde gesturing wildly before settling down and simply frowning down at Beca.

"What are you still doing here?" the redhead asked, continuing to smile nicely despite the other's urging.

The smile was similar to the one she gave Beca when she finally introduced herself as Chloe.

Chloe! That was her name.

The other scoffed, drawing her attention back to the present. "What she means is what the heck did you do to her bed and why were you hiding?"

"Uh, yeah, about that." Beca rubbed the back of her neck, feeling strangely naked in the presence of... mages? "I was... smoking at one point, but fell asleep, and a little fire started. Sorry about that, I'll pay for it."

"That doesn't explain why you were creeping on us," the blonde said, folding her arms. "I have half a mind to call the police."

"Aubrey!" Chloe scolded, shooting her an incredulous look.

"Ugh, fine." Aubrey rolled her eyes impressively. "You deal with your stalker, pyromanic girlfriend slash possible homicidal killer. I have things to do."

Beca couldn't say she was sorry to see her go, because wow, those were a lot of accusations in one sentence. Some of them were true, she couldn't deny, but still.

"Sorry about that." Chloe shot her a little apologetic smile. "She's just looking out for me."

"It's fine." Beca waved it off.

"Why are you still here, though? Hiding?"

"That's a funny story," she began, trying to stall a little. She couldn't come up with a realistic reason however. "Um. I have no idea."

Chloe watched her for a moment, uncomprehending, until her eyes widened as she drew some conclusion or another. "Oh no. No no no." She wrung her hands into her hair.

Beca stood a little straighter at that. "What?"

"You were drugged! I violated you!" she panicked. "Oh my God, that's practically rape—"

"Whoa, whoa!" Beca held out her hands in front of her, stopping Chloe in her rant. Once she had her attention, she wasn't quite sure what to say. She could hardly explain what had happened herself. "I don't think I was drugged. And even if I were, it was still a conscious decision to sleep with you, okay?"

Chloe slowly lowered her hands from her hair, a look of indecision on her face.

"I would totally do it again," she said, shrugging, then hastily added, "sober."

That earned her a little teasing smile. "Yeah?"

"Well, not now. I mean, I probably would if you put the moves on me, but I'm not proposing anything—" she looked down at her watch, "Wow! Look at the time. I've got to get to work."

Chloe giggled.

A pause.

"Oh! You're serious."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, that's probably why I passed out during the day. I have the night shift at the hospital."

Chloe tilted her head as she looked Beca up and down, as if seeing her in a new light. "You're a nurse?"

How on earth was she going to explain she let nomad vampires crash in the morgue?

Oh yeah, she wasn't.

"Yeah, something like that," she responded vaguely. "So, um, I'll see you later?"

Chloe grinned, dashing off to the side only to return with a little note. "Here." She handed the note to Beca, who took it with her good hand, subtly keeping her crunchy hand out of sight.

It was a row of numbers that she belatedly realized was probably Chloe's phone number. She couldn't help but smile at the silliness of it all; receiving the number of a mage after a hunt-turned-one-night-stand. "I'll be in touch."

"Just one thing." Chloe stopped her by grasping her wrist, and Beca was suddenly looking into earnest blue eyes. "What's your name?"

Beca blinked, wondering how on earth she hadn't given her name yet. "It's Beca."

* * *

The hospital Beca worked at wasn't exactly what you would call classy. It was more of a health center, really. Clean enough that desperate people still came by to be treated or to donate blood for money, but other than that, no one really came to the one floor hospital. And especially not down into the basement morgue.

It had such a creepy atmosphere, that Beca once had to scare away errant teenagers that went in there on a dare.

"Rise and shine, losers," Beca called, opening two of the morgue's cold chambers. Almost immediately, two corpses sprung into action, crawling out of the confined spaces before she could even pull out the drawers.

The two nameless vampires grumbled some about Beca being late, but they didn't give her much trouble as they went on their way. Probably because it was the only free and safe place for them to stay.

That taken care of, Beca settled behind the computer at the lonesome desk in the corner. As cheap and shabby as the place was, the morgue was a large square room with little to no actual dead bodies, but containing all the supplies to carry them. Since they were cutting on costs, one of the corners was even set up for blood donation.

Personally, Beca would never come close to this place as a human, but everything was surprisingly well used.

She lazily read through intercepted emails from hospital staff, keeping an eye out for weird proceedings. She was almost hoping someone found werewolf blood, just for the excitement of it. But alas, no such thing.

She wheeled the chair around, looking for her headphones, only to come face to face with a large, hooded man. Beca almost startled at the sudden appearance. "What's up, Swanson," she greeted him, gliding over to a cabinet where she retrieved her headphones.

"Hey," Jesse said, slipping back the hood from his head. His eyes were smiling, but his mouth and nose were still covered by a scarf. "Do you have any donations?"

"Lemme check." Beca slipped the headphones around her neck and got up to check the fridge in the blood donation nook. "Say, do you know a Tiny Tony?" she asked conversationally.

Jesse didn't need to follow her. The space wasn't that large. "Not that I can think of, why? Do you need to 'take care of his business'?"

Beca shot him a dry look. If she trusted anyone, it was Jesse. They had so much dirt on each other, the only way out of their friendship was final death. Besides that, he was a decent guy and probably the only vampire she liked. He would've made a decent boyfriend in another life. "Ugh, yeah," she sighed. "I have a time and a location and everything."

"Do you want me to find out more?" he offered.

"Nah. The fact that you don't know him says enough." She threw the fridge closed. She held a blood pack in one hand as she made her way over to him. "But if you could find out where I can find the _Gangrel_ elder Rowan, the next two are on me."

"Deal!" he quipped, eyeing the blood hungrily.

Beca handed it to him, and watched as he removed his scarf. The lower half of his face was deformed. Instead of a normal mouth, he sported a giant fanged maw of a carnivorous bat. The surrounding skin was splotchy pink and black, and if Beca wasn't so used to it, it would probably have given her nightmares.

He looked around. "Where's the microwave?"

"Oh, right there."

* * *

**CRUNCHY HAND. Ew.**

**I'm gonna try to update every Monday, but life is probably gonna make me swallow those words.**

**Feel free to hit me up with a review if you have any questions. Or funny pick up lines. Anything really.**

**Peace out yo,  
Plushy**


End file.
